Espejismo
by Darkskyer Mako
Summary: ¿Quién es? ¿Era? ¿Fue? Vive atrapado entre sus sueños y su realidad. ¿Qué parte de sus sueños es realmente un sueño? ¿Qué parte de sus sueños es simplemente el pasado? Len ve todo a través del espejo. Y Allen lo sabe. [Levemente basado en la Evil Saga. Tomé algunas partes, como los nombres y otras cosillas, pero es un fanfiction con trama original. Sólo la trama es mía]
1. Chapter 1

**_pesadilla_**  
 ** _nombre femenino_**  
 _1\. Sueño desagradable que produce angustia, ansiedad, miedo o terror._  
 _2._ _Persona, hecho o situación desagradable que es causa de graves y continuas preocupaciones o que provoca temor._

Ella es un fantasma en el Castillo. Silenciosa, ojos enfocados en el camino delante de ella en vez del lujo del lugar. Cortinas de terciopelo negro, un poco de dorado aquí y allá, jarrones blancos con rosas amarillas, descansando sobre superficies de mármol. Sus zapatos generan un sonido placentero contra el suelo de marfil, y ella lleva una bandeja de plata con una carta sellada sobre esta.

Rilliane, Sirviente Real del Reino, la doncella personal del Príncipe, su confidente y su sirviente más leal, está por entregar una carta. Ataviada con una versión más cara del uniforme de los sirvientes, se mueve con una elegancia impropia de un plebeyo y mantiene la cabeza en alto. Los demás sirvientes inclinan la cabeza mientras ella pasa, asustados de las consecuencias, si es que la ven pasar. Rilliane se mantiene en las sombras, es ahí su lugar, lejos de la fría mirada de su señor, y sin embargo, a su disposición. Un simple gesto con la mano es suficiente para llamarla.

El pasillo se le hace interminable, pero sigue caminando. Antes de llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, gira a la derecha, internándose por un pasillo diferente, decorado con retratos de anteriores reyes y reinas, la familia de su señor. Debajo de cada retrato hay un jarrón hecho de oro con rosas negras, y debajo, una urna de jade, más pequeña, que contiene las cenizas de los retratados. Excepto una de esas urnas. Aún no hay rosas en el cuadro del Príncipe, y no las va a haber por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Rilliane se enfrenta a una puerta alta, de madera blanca y acabado fino; tiene algunos detalles en dorado, y el picaporte es de un bronce pulido tan finamente que brilla. Entra sin tocar. Es de noche, y su señor ya se ha retirado a sus aposentos por el resto del día.

—Rilliane, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para molestarme a esta hora.

Su voz es aterciopelada, suave, sedosa y por sobre todo, peligrosa. No ha alzado la voz, y Rilliane se debate interiormente sobre si esto es bueno o no. Sin embargo, traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza. Tiene el buen cuidado de mantener los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Mirar a Allen, el Príncipe, directo a los ojos es una ofensa que puede ser castigada con la muerte.

—Hay una carta para usted, su Alteza. Un mensajero la trajo esta mañana...

—Ya veo —Allen levanta la vista del libro en el que está enfocado y lo cierra con cuidado. No necesita marcar la página, la recuerda perfectamente. Baja los pies del apoyapié y se levanta de su sillón con una gracia imposible de lograr para otra persona, cada movimiento calculado y elegante, como una danza compleja que sólo él sabe—. Dime, ¿es necesario que me molestes a esta hora, Rilliane?

—Es de suma importancia, su alteza.

—Yo voy a decidir eso, dámela.

Rilliane mantiene la vista fija en sus zapatos y le acerca la bandeja. Con dedos rápidos y ansiosos, Allen toma la carta y se toma un segundo para examinar el sello.

—Has hecho bien en traerme la carta tan pronto, Rilliane. —la felicita, y pasa su mano por el pelo rubio. No, no el de Rilliane, el suyo propio, que es exactamente el mismo tono de rubio que el de ella.

Ahora que lo piensa, Allen nota que tienen mucho en común físicamente. El mismo porte, el mismo pelo... No los ojos. Si bien son del mismo tono, los de ella son amables, expresivos, como sumergirse en un manantial de aguas cálidas y cristalinas. Los suyos son fríos, con la misma belleza glacial de un témpano de hielo, e igual de inhóspitos.

—¿Eso será todo?  
—No, no. Prepárate para escribir una carta. Por si acaso. Aún no conocemos la respuesta de los Marlon, ¿o sí?

Hay algo tenebroso en la forma que sus labios se curvan para formar una sonrisa, algo oculto. Allen no es un niño, y si bien tiene una apariencia juvenil, hay algo que evita que se vean los veinte años que tiene. Algo que todos los seres humanos poseen, pero que a Allen le falta.

Ah.

Inocencia.

Esa debe de ser la respuesta.

Rilliane sigue con la vista fija en el suelo mientras Allen lee la carta.

—Escribe una carta a los Marlon diciéndoles que recibiré a su hija, Michaela, dentro de dos semanas. Han dicho que sí.

—¿Entonces va a casarse?  
—Creen que seré un aliado bastante valioso, o bien tienen miedo de una guerra si me ofenden. Eso será todo. Escribe la carta y dásela al mensajero lo más pronto posible. Puedes irte.

Rilliane asiente con la cabeza y deja la habitación lo más rápido posible. Cada encuentro con el muchacho le pone los pelos de punta. Cerca de ella hay una sirvienta, esa albina que no habla mucho, y Rilliane le entrega la bandeja.

—Clarith, ¿verdad?  
—Sí...  
—¿Hablas con Ney?  
—Sí, señora.  
—Por favor dile que le diga a Germaine que Rilly le envía saludos. Ella entenderá.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Allen está bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, relee la carta una y otra vez con una sonrisa que solo aparece cuando alguien está muy orgulloso de lo que ha hecho.

Miedo.

Eso ha motivado a toda la gente debajo de él a obedecerlo. Miedo, una fuerza muy poderosa que debe ser medida con cautela. Demasiado terror y la gente se alzaría para derrocarlo; muy poco y perdería todo poder político. Allen es un maestro a la hora de manejar esa fuerza. Estratégico, frío, distante, calculador. Allen conoce los hilos y de dónde hay que jalar y para qué. Oh, el miedo ha sido un aliado importante, y le ha conseguido otra victoria. Michaela...

—¿No es esto delicioso? —se da vuelta y mira su reflejo en un espejo, sonriéndole. Pero el espejo no le sonríe. Al contrario. El Allen del espejo observa confuso, ¿aterrorizado?, a su contraparte de carne y hueso. Hay algo que lo repugna. Porque Len ve todo, absolutamente todo, y desde el espejo, atrapado como está no puede hacer nada más que golpear el cristal hasta que se quiebra y...

Len despertó. Los cabellos rubios se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor, y hasta la fina camiseta que usaba para dormir se había vuelto una camisa de fuerza. Sostenía las sábanas blancas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, y él estaba tan pálido como las sábanas mismas. Temblaba.

Con piernas temblorosas, cubiertas por la tela negra del pijama, se levantó de la cama y se tambaleó hasta la ventana, apoyando la frente contra el cristal. Le falta un balcón. Estaba seguro de que ahí mismo había un balcón. ¿O no? ¿Era parte del sueño? ¿De quién era el balcón, suyo o de Allen?

—¿Qué te sucede? Vas a romper el vidrio —sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura, una mejilla contra su espalda. Su cable a tierra, Miku, estaba haciendo su trabajo. Lentamente, su respiración comenzó a calmarse, sus latidos ya no eran tan frenéticos, y poco a poco fue despertando del todo.

—No hay un balcón, ¿por qué no hay un balcón? Había uno ayer —balbuceó, aún atrapado entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Nunca hubo un balcón —le respondió Miku, pero él no lo cree. Había un balcón, él lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Todas las mañanas, hacía que Rilliane le pusiera una mesa con una silla y tomaba el desayuno.

Ah.

Entonces sí era parte del sueño nada más.

—Necesito aire fresco...  
—Hay un balcón en la sala de estar, ¿recuerdas?  
—Creo que ya me desperté.  
—Me pateaste mientras dormías, ya estaba despierta.  
—Lo lamento.  
—No te disculpes. Soy una chica fuerte.  
—Eso no lo discuto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el pasillo, no distinto al de cualquier casa, y se acercaron al balcón. Debajo de ellos, la ciudad de Tokio se extendía como un mapa lleno de vida, las luces, los coches, la gente. Eran las tres de la mañana, entonces no había demasiada vida, pero la suficiente para regresarlo poco a poco a la realidad.

—¿Ya te has ubicado?  
—Sí. Siento despertarte.  
—No te preocupes. Yo entiendo las necesidades de ustedes, los lunáticos, de despertarse a mitad de la noche a deambular. Estás loquito, yo lo entiendo.

Él le regaló una sonrisa.

Pero había algo más detrás de todo eso.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. Deberíamos entrar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, y Len pidió silenciosamente por una noche tranquila, sin más pesadillas.

Sin embargo, esto apenas comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La comitiva que acompaña a Michaela es... ridícula, en palabras de la misma princesa. Consiste en un carruaje pintado de color negro con un par de banderillas de color verde agua para identificar su procedencia. Delante y detrás del carruaje viene una guardia escoltando a la princesa, doce caballeros en total sobre caballos blancos. Había más guardias, pero se quedaron atrás para no parecer tan intimidantes al penetrar en las murallas rumbo al palacio.  
Sin embargo, la estrella del show está dentro del carruaje.

Michaela mantiene la vista fija en su regazo mientras su sirviente personal charlotea como si no pasara absolutamente nada. Veintidós años de su vida preparándose para esto, y Michaela se da cuenta de que no quiere casarse. ¿Pero qué otra cosa va a hacer?

—El Príncipe puede ser un aliado poderoso o un enemigo temible —le había dicho su padre antes de salir—. Sin embargo, lo hemos conocido en el funeral de la Reina del Reino Blanco. El Príncipe es un caballero, y no cabe ninguna duda de que te tratará como la princesa que eres. Además, Reina Michaela. Tiene un lindo sonido, ¿verdad?

Nada de lo que su padre le dijo tuvo el efecto que buscaba, y el rostro incómodo de Michaela se lo hizo saber. Lo último que hizo el rey fue abrazarla con fuerza, desearle suerte y permitirle emprender el viaje.

Que Michaela nunca haya visto al famoso príncipe en persona tampoco ayuda con sus miedos. Desde joven, Michaela aprendió que los reyes y príncipes venían en muchas formas y tamaños, y no siempre eran agradables a la vista. Cuando lo eran, podían llegar a ser prepotentes y de modales cuestionables.  
Es por eso que Michaela está esperando una caja de sorpresas como su prometido. Observa por la ventanilla del carruaje el reino, bien estructurado y ordenado, limpio, lo que habla muy bien de Allen como administrador de su poder. Sabe que hay algo más, algo escondido, porque oye los rumores y siempre hay algo que no se muestra.

Detrás y a la par de la comitiva corren niños intentando alcanzarlos. La gente observa por las ventanas de sus casas, dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo para darse vuelta y observar el espectáculo. Los vendedores dejan de hacer negocios en sus puestos para mirar con atención a quien va a ser su futura reina. Michaela siente el color subírsele a las mejillas, y no de vergüenza, de miedo. A medida que la comitiva se abre paso entre la muchedumbre que se juntó a observar, Michaela empieza a sentir el bicho de la curiosidad picándole en la nuca. ¿Qué clase de persona se encuentra en el palacio, que ya es visible? Michaela cierra la cortina de la ventanilla para tener un poco más de privacidad.

—Anímese, su alteza. He oído que tiene unos ojos azules preciosos... —su sirvienta parece estar tres veces más feliz que ella.

Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, Michaela siente el carruaje detenerse. Se alisa un poco el vestido, se asegura una vez más de que esté en perfectas condiciones y abre la puerta.

Frente a los escalones del palacio hay una comitiva de sirvientes vestidos exactamente con la misma ropa y dos personas que sobresalen. La primera es una chica, vestida con un uniforme de sirviente un poquito más elaborado que el de los demás. Michaela admira en ella un vestido negro con detalles dorados, largo hasta las rodillas y un poco acampanado. Las piernas están cubiertas por calcetines blancos y sus pies están cubiertos por un par de zapatos negros, brillantes y perfectamente lustrados. La famosa sirvienta del príncipe, supone.

La otra persona no puede ser más que el príncipe, Michaela nota decepcionada. Alto, de cabello gris y ojos azules, vestido con un saco sencillo y pantalones. Zapatos marrones. Se para como si le dolieran las piernas o la espalda, y Michaela supone que es así. Esta persona pasa de los cincuenta años. No parece realmente una persona de porte real, pero Michaela sabe perfectamente que la realeza pocas veces ostenta esa capacidad de ser realmente realeza. El hombre le susurra un par de palabras a la muchacha, gira sobre sus talones, y se mete al palacio sin decir nada. Otros asuntos, demasiado ocupado para conocer a su futura esposa.

—Mi nombre es Rilliane —en algún momento, la sirvienta personal del Príncipe se acercó a ella y ahora comienza a presentarse—. Soy la Sirviente Personal del Príncipe, y le daré una breve visita guiada por algunas habitaciones del palacio. El Príncipe se encargará de enseñarle lo demás, como son sus órdenes. En este momento está discutiendo algunas cosas con el Jefe de Personal, pero nada de lo que usted deba preocuparse.

—Agradezco la cálida bienvenida, Rilliane.  
—Sígame, por favor.

Tal y como lo hizo el Príncipe, Rilliane gira sobre sus talones y se dirige al interior del palacio. Michaela la sigue. Su comitiva se encargará de todo lo demás.

Ingresan a un vestíbulo pequeño que da a la Sala del Trono. Pasan por ahí y Rilliane se dirige a una de las dos enormes puertas a los lados de la plataforma. Ahí, ingresan al vestíbulo y suben por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Toman un pasillo y pasan por múltiples puertas que Michaela no sabe que son.

—Sus aposentos temporales se encuentran en el Ala Este, tiene la biblioteca cerca, y el Conservatorio. Por aquí, la llevaré al Salón de Té. Llega a tiempo para la merienda —explica la muchacha, y dobla a la derecha en cuanto el pasillo se bifurca. Michaela la sigue en silencio. Finalmente, Rilliane se detiene ante un par de puertas dobles y las abre.

—Adelante, tome asiento junto a la ventana. Su Alteza la verá en breve —y la deja sola.

Michaela se toma ese momento para observar mejor la sala. Un enorme ventanal ocupa toda una pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo. La habitación tiene un par de cómodos sillones en un rincón, una chimenea, está conectada a un par de puertas que no sabe que son...

Toma asiento en la mesita junto a la ventana y apoya sus manos sobre el mantel blanco. Delante de ella, una silla vacía, y Michaela sabe a quién le pertenece.

Espera unos minutos y la puerta se abre. Entra un joven rubio, los ojos más azules que vio en su vida y rostro serio. Está vestido bastante simple, zapatos negros, pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca y un chaleco de vestir a juego con los pantalones. No tiene ningún adorno en el cuello, Michaela supone que es un sirviente. El joven la observa con detenimiento unos segundos hasta que finalmente se acerca a la mesa y toma asiento. Apoya sus manos sobre su regazo, y pese a que sus movimientos eran simples, Michaela nota que tienen más gracia de la que deberían tener. Este sirviente —porque no puede ser otra cosa— no parece humano. El muchacho estira una pequeña soga que cuelga del techo y se oye una campanilla. Casi al instante, como ensayado, un pequeño grupo de sirvientes se acerca con una tetera y dos tazas y bocadillos.

—Retírense —dice el joven, y los sirvientes se van tan callados y rápidamente como llegaron—. Lamento mi terrible descortesía, por motivos de seguridad no suelo salir a recibir las visitas. Confío en que Rilliane y el Jefe de Personal te hicieron sentir a gusto.

Jefe de Personal, entonces ese debía ser el hombre que ella vio al entrar. Lo que significa que el chico que tiene delante...

—No he podido intercambiar palabras con su Jefe de Personal...  
—Comprendo. Tenía que discutir unos asuntos con respecto a su acomodación y no soy conocido por ser paciente. Es mi culpa y de nuevo, me disculpo por ello.

Hasta el momento, el Príncipe no intentó ser formal o pretencioso con ella. Simplemente se disculpó, y ahora la observa con ojos curiosos y ligeramente entretenidos.

—Fue un viaje largo. Adelante, no esperes a que yo empiece a tomar el té primero. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. Son las cinco, terminé mis obligaciones del día y puedo estar tranquilo por ahora. El Consejo se encargará de lo demás.

Se hace un silencio un poco incómodo mientras Michaela toma un sorbito de té y se entretiene con un scone. Allen finalmente toma un sorbo de su taza, pero no come nada por el momento. Parece estar más preocupado en observarla que en la merienda.

—¿No tiene corona, su Alteza? —pregunta Michaela con voz trémula, y los ojos de Allen se enfocan en la mano que sostiene la taza con una rapidez envidiable. Michaela está siendo terriblemente grosera. Una princesa nunca permite que su mano tiemble.  
—No es costumbre nuestra, a no ser que sea para una ceremonia. Y sólo la usan los reyes.

Michaela se pregunta que clase de corona le tocará a ella, y empieza a imaginarse a sí misma colgada del brazo de Allen como un trofeo. Michaela se obliga a cortar sus pensamientos, para ésto la criaron. Mejor Allen que ese horrible duque...

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de este matrimonio exactamente? Ya he hablado con tu padre acerca de las implicaciones políticas. Me interesa conocer tus expectativas.

Michaela traga saliva y baja la mirada.

—No tengo muchas ambiciones, no puedo tenerlas. No conozco muy bien como funciona su reino, pero desde ya puedo ver que es muy distinto al mío. No espero nada, solamente... ¿compañía? Me gusta leer. Y hablar.  
—Compañía...  
—Si al menos pudiera dedicarme media hora de su tiempo...  
—¿Sólo media hora?

Michaela suspira, y sus ojos hacen conexión con los del Príncipe.

—No sé que hacer. Hasta el momento fui acosada con clases de etiqueta y niñeras y lecciones, pero ahora ya no tengo ninguna de esas responsabilidades. Quisiera saber que es lo que usted espera de mí.

—No espero nada —le responde él—. Pero si quiero la corona al cumplir los veintiuno, necesito sí o sí una reina. Me gusta que hables con franqueza y que me mires a los ojos, eso nunca lo hace nadie.  
—¿Por qué yo?  
—Políticamente hablando es por comercio. Algunos recursos que son exclusivos de tu reino pueden ser bastante beneficiales para nosotros y vice versa. Eso, y que militarmente también nos podríamos llegar a beneficiar. Somos un reino muy excluido, pero por cuenta nuestra. No hay mucha comunicación con el exterior más allá de un par de alianzas políticas. Ahora, tu padre había propuesto una alianza. Pero yo había oído de la hija menor. Eso es todo. Tu padre se beneficia de que seamos aliados y yo, además, consigo esposa. Media hora, ¿no te parece muy poco?  
—Supongo está ocupado, su Alteza, entonce-  
—Len.  
—¿Disculpe?  
—Mi nombre es Allen, pero nadie me llama de esa forma. Es considerado una falta de respeto cuando son mis súbditos, y cuando son mis iguales simplemente no me gusta. Pero va a ser muy raro que me llames "su Alteza" si vas a casarte conmigo.  
—Entonces...  
—Tómalo como una versión corta de mi nombre.

Iguales. Allen se acaba de referir a ella como su igual en vez de sólo un trofeo.

—No solemos hacer actos enormes por el sólo hecho de hacerlos, así que no esperes ni por un momento que sólo serás una figura decorativa.

—Supongo que ayudaré a planear la boda.  
—Ambos. O puedes dejarle todo eso a Rilliane, pero creo que va a caerse muerta de pura presión.

Y le dedica una sonrisa.

Y Michaela se la devuelve.

Siguen tomando la merienda, pero cambian en tema a otras cosas un poco menos serias. Michaela descubre, para su deleite, que Allen es una persona muy interesante.

No tiene idea de cuanto.

* * *

El mes pasa rápido, quizás porque está ocupada o porque se encuentra con buena compañía, pero un mes es suficiente para planear una boda. Allen no quiere algo demasiado grande, así que quedan con una ceremonia pequeña y un tanto privada. Doscientas personas, ni más ni menos, y para la realeza eso es un escándalo. Entre los invitados se encuentran nobles, dignatarios extranjeros, la comitiva entera de los padres de Michaela y su hermano...

Rilliane también es parte, desde las sombras, pero lo es. Parece ser una persona muy presente en la vida de Allen.

El novio está vestido simple, y ella eligió también un vestido bastante sencillo para combinar. Parecían fuera de lugar, pero justamente eso era lo que Allen buscaba. Entre tanta pompa, que ellos dos sean los más sencillos los hacía destacar más.

Allen estaba conversando con un hombre de cabello morado y porte noble (un Duque, le dijo Allen a Michaela, pero no especificó más) y la soberana de otro reino (una extraña mujer que estaba mordisqueando el tenedor) cuando notó el mendigo que se había metido por quien sabe dónde.

Michaela dirige su mirada a su —aún no puede creerlo— esposo, quien perdió en algún momento toda sonrisa y ahora observa al mendigo como un lobo a su presa.

El hombre observa todo el lujo, la fiesta... No hay austeridad, lejos está el régimen impuesto por el príncipe, que parece fuera de lugar entre tanta pompa, con su traje simple. Michaela traga saliva y observa al mendigo. Ella ya se sentía fuera de lugar por su vestido sencillo y humilde, siquiera por combinar con Allen, a quien no le gusta vestirse como si se hubiera bañado en oro líquido. Pero ahora que ve al hombre sucio y zaparrastroso y con hambre, se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

No así al Príncipe.  
—¡Sáquenlo de aquí, el palacio está cerrado!

Michaela se da vuelta al oir la voz de Allen.

—¿Qué no obedeces órdenes? —le dice al mendigo— ¡Largo! O eres la próxima persona que paso por la horca.  
—No, su Alteza, de verdad lo siento... vivo en...  
—Sé exactamente dónde vives. Y también sé por qué los dejo vivir así. ¿Qué sucede, te has hartado de cuidar rebeldes y has venido a robar comida?

—No —murmura el hombre, y saca un puñal de su abrigo—. ¡Muerte a la familia real! ¡Larga vida a Germaine!

Y se lanza contra Allen, quien se mueve con gracia sobrenatural y le saca la espada a uno de los guardias. Detiene el golpe con agilidad y otros guardias saltan sobre el mendigo y se lo llevan. Todo en el espacio de un minuto.

—Mañana me encargo personalmente de él —dice, y se hace un silencio abrumador en sala—. Lamento mucho los incidentes de hoy, sean bienvenidos a continuar con los festejos.

No dice nada más. Le ofrece el brazo a Michaela y entra al palacio, con silbidos y exclamaciones detrás de ellos.

—Es el alcohol que ya les está haciendo efecto —le explica, y la guía hacia sus aposentos.

En tanto, en algún otro lugar, las noticias de que uno de sus miembros había sido capturado y que posiblemente enfrentaba ejecución llegan a oídos de Germaine.  
No dice nada, aprieta los labios y decide no decir nada contra Ney. Es sólo la mensajera, no su enemiga. Además, aún tienen a Clarith en el palacio.

—Kyle, ¿hemos hecho algo mal? —le pregunta al hombre que tiene cerca, y él niega con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, es sólo que Allen es...  
—Entiendo.  
—Yo podría hacerlo —interrumpe Ney—. O incluso Clarith, pero preferiría evitar que Clarith se manchara las manos...

Claro que quiere hacerlo, todo el mundo sabe que a Ney le encantaría descubrir si la sangre de Allen es realmente azul, pero no. Tiene que venir desde dentro. De la única persona con la que Allen nunca bajaría la guardia.

—Kyle, ¿sigues hablándote con Rilliane?  
—P-Por supuesto —murmura el hombre, y se sonroja ligeramente.  
—Necesitamos hablar con ella.

Y Len se despertó por segunda noche consecutiva, pero más calmado que antes. Entonces notó con horror lo inevitable.

Se estaba acostumbrando.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha tenido peores sueños, eso es seguro. Y es por eso que ahora está bastante relajado.

Len se sentó en la cama y trató de entender exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaba en la cama? ¿Hacía cuanto se había acostado?

La persona a su lado ni se movió cuando él se desenredó de entre las sábanas y salió al pasillo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, y un reloj de pared le indicó que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Todavía tenía tiempo de volver a la cama si así lo quería, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que no volvería a dormir hasta la noche siguiente. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y sentía que su hogar era... ¿era un poco más pequeño?

Era un sitio lujoso, moderno, pero indudablemente pequeño. En lugar de los pasillos laberínticos del palacio, Allen se encontraba con un solo pasillo que daba a dos o tres puertas. La sala de estar era más pequeña, los sofás tenían formas extrañas y había un ventanal que daba al balcón, por donde se colaba una luz artificial y antinatural.

—Esto no es normal —se dijo a sí mismo, y se puso a buscar la cocina. Rilliane no estaba por ningún lado, y algo le dijo que tampoco la iba a encontrar. No importa. Sabía hacerse un té, no podía ser tan difícil.

Tal y como lo pensó, encontró la cocina con facilidad. No, con familiaridad. Como si fuera todas las mañanas hacía la cocina y supiera donde está cada cosa. Sacó la lata de té de la alacena, puso a hervir el agua... Le vendría bien un poco de café, pero sabía que no iba a dormir si trataba de tomar café.

Sacó su taza favorita y buscó una cuchara y azúcar.

¿Qué podía hacer de desayuno? Michaela se despertaría en una o dos horas más. ¿Tenían ingredientes para hacer un desayuno más elaborado? No, no, no te distraigas...

Y Len soltó la taza para sostenerse con la encimera de la cocina hasta que se le pasara el shock. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?  
La taza continuó su feliz descenso hacia el suelo, donde se rompió en mil pedazos, pero Len no le hizo caso. Incluso cuando los pedazos de cerámica cortaron sus pies descalzos, incluso cuando el agua hirvió y la tetera siseó para hacerle saber. Se sostuvo como si se fuera a ahogar hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Debo estar enloqueciendo...

—¿Estás bien? —Miku salió de la habitación, alertada por el sonido de la taza.

—Sí, sí. Lo lamento —no, no lo estoy—. Se me resbaló la taza.

—Si estás seguro de eso. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—No podía dormir —respondió él—. Lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir. O no, si quieres... creo que me pasé con la cantidad de agua y...

Ella hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—Hay algo mal conmigo, ¿no?  
—No lo sé. Han sido solamente dos noches, ¿no es un poco temprano para pensar que hay algo mal?  
—Puede ser. Siempre fui un poco fatalista.

Y la vida continúa.

Miku volvió a dormir después del té, pero él se quedó en la cocina con sus pensamientos. En algún momento creyó que era otra persona, y el mundo de su sueño se había mezclado con la realidad. Allen sabía como prepararse el té, en que lugar estaba cada cosa, en ningún momento titubeó o se detuvo a pensar nada. Pero Allen era parte de su sueño, un personaje ficticio creado por su mente para atormentarlo por algo, y vivía en otra época. No era posible que... ¿o sí?

Se negó a seguir pensando en eso, sentado en el sofá del living y con una taza vacía en la mano.

* * *

Lo primero que hace Michaela al despertarse a la mañana es asegurarse de que Allen siguiera dormido. Y no se equivoca. Cubierto con las mantas, tumbado boca abajo, Allen respira con suavidad y sus ojos se mueven como si siguiera soñando. Seguramente está soñando.

Michaela se levanta y decide tomar un baño, por lo que se acerca a una soga cerca de la cama y jala de ella. En segundos, Rilliane aparece por la puerta.

—No quería importunar —murmura Michaela—. Considerando que sólo sirves a-  
—Ahora también a usted. Mi lealtad está con mi herm- el Príncipe y sus allegados, esa sería usted.

Michaela ignora el desliz de Rilliane.

—En ese caso, ¿podría tomar un baño?

—Enseguida haré que alguien lo prepare —Rilliane hace una reverencia y se retira. Michaela se da vuelta para asegurarse de que su pequeña charla no incomodó el sueño del Príncipe. Allen sigue dormido.

En lugar de regresar a la cama, Michaela se sienta junto a la ventana a esperar que el baño esté listo.

* * *

La aldea es pintoresca, no tanto como su Reino, pero tiene su encanto. La gente camina con tranquilidad por las calles, compra y regatea en los puestos del mercado, es una aldea común y corriente. Sin embargo, hay algo en la postura de los ciudadanos que la inquieta; se mueven de forma rígida, cansados, asustados. Hay algo que todo el mundo oculta y que Michaela no puede explicar. Nadie se detiene a mirarla, así que ella supone que hizo bien en escoger el vestido que está usando. Es bastante sencillo, una tela gris con detalles en azul oscuro, no llama mucho la atención y podría pertenecerle a un sirviente del palacio que tiene un día libre. Para todos, ella es una aldeana más. Hasta se dejó el pelo suelto en lugar de las dos coletas que suele usar.

Los niños juegan en silencio, en pequeños rincones en lugar de estar corriendo por el lugar como suele pasar en su propio hogar... no, éste es su hogar ahora. Pronto será reina, tiene que dejar de pensar en su país de origen.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Michaela detiene sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a la nueva persona que se acaba de colar en su mundo. Es un hombre adulto, bastante joven, de cabello azul oscuro y la está observando ligeramente preocupado.

—Sí, sólo estoy pensando.

—Entiendo. No te había visto antes por aquí. Me llamo Kyle.

—Michaela. No suelo tener extraños acercándose a mí para charlar.

Kyle le regala una sonrisa.

—No, yo no suelo acercarme a nadie de esta manera, pero hoy es un día triste —menciona Kyle, y mira hacia el cielo—. No parece que vaya a llover, así que hoy es un día triste.

—No veo por qué. El día está precioso.

—¿Eres nueva en el reino? Ha sido un mes tranquilo, pero hoy se acaba la calma. Dicen que ayer un rebelde se metió en la boda del Príncipe e intentó asesinarlo. Es un hombre de familia, hoy lo van a ejecutar.

Ejecutar.

Ejecutar es una palabra horrible a oídos de Michaela. Su padre evita estos eventos cuando puede, un buen Rey trata de no hacer esas cosas. Y ahora entiende. El ánimo sombrío de la aldea no viene de la nada, siempre hay algo. Los rostros afligidos, los niños que juegan poco y nada, las personas mirando por la ventana y esperando algo. Mucha gente se da vuelta a revisar la torre del reloj, o a tratar de oír la campana de la una. La incertidumbre se vuelve palpable y se puede cortar con un cuchillo, lo mismo puede decir de la tensión.

Alguien moriría ese mismo día.

—¿Mes tranquilo? —pregunta Michaela.  
—Sí —responde Kyle—. Hay una parte del reino que se muere de hambre, dicen que los Rebeldes están ahí. Su Alteza —y lo dice con un tono burlón y despectivo— se encarga de recordarnos constantemente de que somos de su propiedad.

—No se ha mostrado así conmigo... —murmura Michaela, y se da cuenta de que desde que llegó al Reino vive murmurando. Como si alzar la voz le fuera a traer consecuencias gravísimas.

—Es probable que ni te haya visto. Vive enfrascado en su pequeño mundo y la única que entró hasta el momento es Rilliane. Rilliane siempre sabe que hacer —y a Kyle le aparece una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro—. Es... solíamos ser buenos amigos, ella y yo, pero Allen la tiene por el cuello y hace bastante que no la veo. La extraño un poco.

Kyle se echa a andar por las calles adoquinadas y Michaela lo sigue.

—¿Tú la ves? ¿Hablas con ella? ¿Te importaría decirle que me vea en el bosque en las afueras de la muralla hoy después del toque de queda? Es importante. Todos los sirvientes hablan con ella, ¿verdad?

¿Sirviente? Michaela baja la vista hacia su vestido. Ah. Claro.

—Sí, puedo decirle —y ni se molesta en corregir a Kyle—. ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo tú?

—El Príncipe no está en muy buenos términos conmigo.

Y su conversación llega a su fin cuando las campanas dan la una.

Se hace un silencio de cementerio, con sólo la lúgubre campana tañendo profundamente, como si llorara por el condenado.

La gente deja lo que está haciendo y comienzan a caminar hacia la plaza del pueblo. Kyle le ofrece la mano a Michaela, y ella acepta. Se abren paso entre la lúgubre multitud que, como procesión fúnebre, se mueven lentamente. Nadie se da prisa por llegar, si pueden perderse la ejecución mejor. Los padres hacen que sus hijos pequeños vuelvan a sus casas, las madres cierran las ventanas y todo el mundo espera.

La plaza del pueblo era de antaño, en la época de los abuelos de Allen, un lugar precioso y donde la gente se congregaba. Siempre llena, siempre en ebullición, como un hormiguero. Luego de la muerte del Rey, su hijo —el padre del actual príncipe— erigió una horca, y la gente dejó de acercarse a la plaza.

El príncipe actual es peor.

Ahora hay una guillotina. La madera está un poco manchada por la sangre de las personas que fueron ejecutadas, pero la cuchilla está fina y reluciente, como nueva.

—La cuidan muy bien —explica Kyle al notar la forma en la que Michaela observa la guillotina.

—¿Qué tanto la usan?

—Cuando los rebeldes correteaban con más libertad, bastante. Antes era una horca, pero Su Alteza Real tiene intereses peculiares en cuanto a entretenimiento se refiere.

El condenado es el hombre que atacó a Allen el día anterior. Sigue con la misma ropa mugrienta, pero ahora tiene una mirada ausente. Michaela lo entiende, prefiere evitar pensar en la realidad. Kyle le aprieta la mano con fuerza.

—No tienes que ver esto.

—No quiero verlo tampoco —entonces se da vuelta mientras el hombre sigue su camino. Oye el siseo de la cuchilla al bajar y el sobresalto de la multitud, pero nada más.

* * *

—¿Le dijo su nombre?

—Kyle —responde Michaela mientras Rilliane supervisa a los sirvientes que le sirven la cena—. ¿No cenará conmigo el Príncipe?

—Generalmente tiene hambre a esta hora, algo lo ha puesto de mal humor. Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa lo puede poner de mal humor, así que no se preocupe.

Están en el comedor, Michaela sentada en la punta de la larga mesa y dejando que Rilliane de órdenes de como se debe hacer cada cosa. Cubren con un mantel blanco la mesa de madera oscura y pulida. Colocan los platos y los cubiertos, perfectamente lustrados y en orden, y finalmente traen la cena. Una muchacha le sirve la ensalada y el mayordomo le ofrece una variedad de carnes. Michaela toma poco de cada cosa, más preocupada por Rilliane y Kyle que por ella misma.

—La verdad es que habíamos tenido algo, Kyle y yo. Él se enteró por una sirvienta chismosa y no le gustó nada, entonces hizo lo posible por separarnos. Fue la única vez que desobedecí una orden, pero me dejó ir con la condición de que ya no lo volviera a ver.

Suena horrible. No puede imaginarse que su padre le prohíba no ver a la persona que ama, mucho menos alguien que no tiene ninguna relación con ella. Poco a poco empieza a aprender más y más de Allen, y cada vez le gusta menos.

—Pues esta misma noche irás a verlo. Yo puedo cubrirte si quieres, podemos ir ambas...

—¿De verdad?

—Déjame terminar de cenar y te acompañaré.

Y es así como se encuentran en el bosque en mitad de la noche, cubiertas por sendas capas negras que tapan su pelo y su ropa. Caminan entre la maleza, con ramas que estiran sus capas y amenazan con quitárselas, y ninguna de las dos dice nada. En silencio, con sólo el crujido de sus pasos para acompañarlas, Rilliane se empieza a poner más y más nerviosa. ¿Qué sucede si la descubren? ¿Va a pagar Michaela las consecuencias por esto? Ruega por que Allen esté dormido, o enfrascado en algún libro, porque siente su respiración en la nuca. Siente los ojos azules clavados en ella y en Michaela, y se pregunta cómo va a hacer para ver a Kyle sin ese miedo. Lo extraña, a él y a su hermana adoptiva, incluso a Ney, que siempre le pareció un poco rara.

—Vas a estar bien —la princesa la toma de la mano y la aprieta con cariño—. No te preocupes.

Llegan a un claro rodeado por algunos árboles. No es nada espectacular, pequeño y con maleza creciendo a raudales, pero Kyle está ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, y para Rilliane todo se vuelve hermoso, como si las luciérnagas los visitaran repentinamente para regalarles un espectáculo mágico.

Michaela se funde con el paisaje y Rilliane corre hacia su amado con brazos abiertos.

—Tiempo sin vernos —le dice, y se suelta. Para darle las gracias, Kyle suelta a Rilliane y se acerca a Michaela, abrazándola también.

Sin notar el par de ojos rojos que, cómo suele suceder en estos casos, sólo vieron lo que quieren ver.

* * *

—Kyle, de los rebeldes con la Princesa —dice Clarith con voz trémula—. Parece que Rilliane los juntó.

No tiene forma de confirmar o negar la información que le dio su hermano, pero tiene que hacérselo llegar al príncipe. No quiere, siente que está traicionando a Ney, la persona que más ama, pero no puede hacer nada por ella si está muerta. Germaine y Kyle van a entender.

Allen no tanto, a juzgar por la forma en que tensa su mandíbula.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Mi hermano lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando hacía su guardia —responde Clarith sin titubear.

—Y que Rilliane los juntó.

—Sí. Iba acompañada por su Sirviente Personal.

—Entiendo. ¿Hace cuanto fue esto?

—Dos horas, más o menos.

—Quiero que tanto Rilliane como Michaela vayan a la Sala de Trono apenas lleguen. Primero la ven en el mercado con ese tipo y ahora esto —Allen se levanta de su silla y cierra el libro con parsimonia. Está extrañamente calmado, como una tormenta a punto de suceder, y Clarith tiembla y llora un poco por Rilliane—. Y Rilliane siendo una traidora, eso también es imperdonable.

Se dirige al armario que conecta con su habitación y toma el saco de vestir negro que siempre usa sobre el chaleco en ocasiones formales. Se acerca al espejo y vuelve a atarse el pelo de una forma más prolija. El espejo.

El espejo finalmente refleja al Hijo del Mal, y va a dejarles en claro tanto a Michaela como a Rilliane de por qué lo llaman así.

* * *

Cuando entran al palacio por la entrada de personal, Rilliane y Michaela vuelven a estar en silencio. Ya lo hablaron todo antes de despedirse de Kyle. Michaela iría a la biblioteca, a un rincón alejado y poco notorio; Rilliane, por su parte, se dirigiría a su habitación y permanecería allí hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Tenían historias que coordinaban en caso de que Allen preguntara algo o se hiciera alguna sospecha. No dejaron cabos sueltos.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se encuentran bajo la mirada de Clarith? ¿Por qué Clarith las está llevando a la Sala de Trono? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Y pronto lo ven.

Allen, sentado en el trono con postura firme y ojos fríos como el hielo. Las observa como si no fueran más que un insecto bajo su mirada, y Rilliane siente los escalofríos correrle por la espalda. Es la misma mirada que prisioneros, rebeldes, gente condenada han visto antes que ellas, y que sólo significa una cosa. Rilliane se esfuerza en mirar el terciopelo gris en lugar de a él. Enfócate en la silla, no en el hombre sentado en ella.

—Media hora de mi tiempo, media hora de mi tiempo. Con toda honestidad nunca pensé que... ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un festival de la lástima, Michaela? ¿Era para tapar el hecho de que eres una zorra asquerosa? —es lo primero que les dice, y Michaela estalla en lágrimas—. No, deja de llorar, no juegues a ser la víctima. Dos días, Michaela. ¿Llevamos casados dos días y ya saltaste a la cama con el primero que se te cruzó?

La Princesa no puede defenderse, no puede hacer más que balbucear y estirarse el pelo como si fuera a cambiar algo. Está asustada, y en sólo dos días alguien le dijo lo que Allen era capaz de hacer. Rilliane, en cambio, intenta mantenerse compuesta frente a Allen. Lo conoce, sabe que no va a tocarle un pelo a la Princesa.

No puede decir lo mismo de sí misma.

—O a los matorrales, ¿no? Es lo mismo. ¿Qué, tienes maleza en el pelo que juegas tanto con él? —Allen continúa su cruel monólogo contra Michaela, esperando algo, alguna otra reacción más que simples lágrimas—. Y Rilliane. Inocente, leal, calmada Rilliane. Si me dijeran que mi esposa está teniendo un adulterio con ese tipo, estaría furioso. Si me dijeran que ese bastardo es un rebelde, estaría furioso. Esas cosas pasan. Pero no puedo aceptar ni por un instante que tú, Rilliane, me traiciones de esta manera. Ya van dos veces. Dos veces que te encargué algo y no lo has hecho...

Rilliane traga saliva.

—No importa, no importa. Quítate la ropa. Vas a jugar a la realeza por unas dos horas.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo por esta vez te dejo ir. Pero dame tu ropa. Voy a hacer el trabajo yo mismo.

—¿Trabajo?

—Hace dos años te di una orden. Mátalo, gánate tu libertad, pero no me hiciste caso. Mañana Michaela lo va a volver a ver, ¿verdad? Esta vez iré yo con ella. Yo mismo voy a torcerle el cuello, lo que te pedí que hicieras dos años atrás y nunca cumpliste.

—¡Pero yo lo amo! Es a mí a quien ha venido a ver.

Allen se queda callado, con la mirada fija en Rilliane y los puños apretados.

—Entiendo.

—¿Su Alteza?

—Entiendo perfectamente. En ese caso tú vienes conmigo. Mañana se van a encontrar, sonríe, ponte linda.

—Allen, por favor-

Y se fuerza a morderse la lengua, porque acaba de llamar al Príncipe por su primer nombre. Pero Allen lo pasa por alto.

—Mañana rendiremos cuentas.

* * *

Desearía que hubiese alguna forma de avisarle a Kyle que Allen en persona la está siguiendo. Quiere decirle, gritarle, pero no puede. Tiene miedo.

Quizás Kyle esté con Germaine y algunos rebeldes, quizás entre todos puedan evitar que Allen asesine a Kyle.

Pero Rilliane está soñando otra vez. No quiere tampoco que lastimen a su hermano.

Se van acercando al claro, y sus manos tiemblan. Ahora sí sabe que tiene los pasos de Allen cerca de ellos, los ojos azules clavados en la situación y la espada lista para acabar de una vez con la vida de Kyle.

 _Por favor, no vengas, no vengas, **no vengas**..._

Pero Kyle se presenta como siempre, vestido con ropa negra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y el tiempo se detiene para Rilliane en ese mismo momento.

—Kyle, lo siento —dice Rilliane con lágrimas en los ojos, y Allen sale de las sombras y observa a Kyle como quien observa a una mosca.

—Ya era hora de que nos vieramos cara a cara.

Kyle está desarmado, completamente a merced de la crueldad del príncipe, y Rilliane siente que su alma se rompe en mil pedazos. Se equivocó. Allen no es su hermano. Su hermano nunca sería tan cruel. Su hermano la apoyaría en todo, la ayudaría, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.  
Allen parece disfrutar el rostro sorprendido de Kyle, ojos azules se encuentran con ojos azules y ambos parecen estar midiéndose.

—Haré esto rápido —dice Allen, y nadie reacciona antes que él. Hunde la espada en el estómago de Kyle con todas sus fuerzas y la saca rápidamente.

No hay dramatismo, no hay desenlace. Kyle no muere por una herida de guerra. No se va valientemente. Se va de forma cobarde, apuñalado y sin posibilidad de defenderse. Kyle muere desangrado en el suelo, frente a los ojos de Rilliane.

—Nunca entendí por qué todos en el reino murmuran que eres el Hijo del Mal. Jamás. Siempre te perdoné todo, siempre hice oídos sordos porque... por una cosa. Pero tienen razón. No eres incomprendido, no estás sediento de poder. Sólo eres un sádico asqueroso y una muy mala persona. Me siento mal por Michaela, por tener que compartir cama contigo y por tener que estar atada a ti por el resto de su vida. Pero también me siento mal por mí, por compartir la sangre con un monstruo.

Rilliane se adentra en la espesura hasta que Allen la pierde de vista, aún con rostro sorprendido por todo lo que le acaban de decir.

Se queda en el bosque un rato, cerca del cuerpo ya sin vida de Kyle y por primera vez en su vida, Allen siente la culpa mordiéndole el cuello.  
¿Cuándo fue que dejó de ser un niño inocente y pasó a ser eso?

—Yo puedo responder eso —dice una voz, y Allen levanta la cabeza para oír un tintineo acercándose. Una mujer alta, esbelta, de pelo color salmón y ojos tristes y ropa extraña...

—He visto esto antes. Roles cambiados, un conflicto peor, sin esperanza. Un joven incapaz de traicionar a un monstruo. Agradécele a Rilliane que haya huido, porque si ella hubiese seguido tu orden, hoy estarías en un conflicto muy similar a todo lo que pasó antes —dice, y ni siquiera se presenta. Se sienta ante él y lo mira como si esperara que le besaran la mano—Sin embargo, ese muchacho era mucho más joven y con menos sangre en las manos. Tú estás teñido de rojo. ¿Cuánta gente, Allen? Buscas cualquier pretexto para asesinar sin compasión. ¿Por qué debería darte una segunda chance?

—No... no entiendo nada.

—Déjame presentarme entonces —dice, y le sonríe—. Elluka Clockworker, a tu servicio.


End file.
